Just a few of Zuko's
by Kataang1
Summary: Well, a prequel to Lulu: THe Airbender. What more can i say? THe main charater is Zuko. For all the Lulu fans out there it is a MUST read. *sugestive themes*
1. Chapter 1

**This is months before Lulu came. And Zuko has already uh, been getting over Mai for a while. 0_0 I hate to be mean to Zuko by writing this chapter but oh, well. I tried not to make his SUCH a bad guy, That's why there is such a huge time skip in there.**

Zuko's POV

I banged my head on the desk.

_I hate this stupid Fire Lord work! _

I really need a break. I was done sorting through these list of request from the "people". It was ridiculously boring. I was going to take a break, I stepped out of my 'work room door.' I bummed into one of my servants.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed adverting her eyes from me and picking up papers and other things that I made her drop.

I bent down and helped her pick them up.

"It is alright. Now tell me, why is a pretty girl like you working for me?" Her long brown hair bounced when she stood up.

"Well, I-I" She stuttered, "My parents are poor and I had to get a job so…"

I flashed a brilliant smile at her and her dark brown eyes sparkled.

"What's your name?" I asked her, taking her hand.

"N-naumi." She said and kept looking at my hand in hers.

"That is a lovely name, Naumi." She smiled at me using her name.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

She smiled.

"Yes. I would like that very much."

_just the break I needed._

LINE- three and a half weeks later. :)

Naumi was laying next to me and I had my hand in hers.

"So, you're sister went crazy?" She tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, well she went through a lot. But I did too and I'm not crazy."

I smiled, She moved on top of me to kiss me.

"No, of course you aren't." She whispered by my ear.

I kissed her and moved my arms down to her waist. Her hands moved around to my shoulders. She kissed me harder until I heard a noise from the door.

She blushed and moved off of me, I saw Aang waiting in the doorway.

"Excuse me." I smiled at her and kissed her, one more time.

Aang narrowed his eyes at me and I walked into the hallway, shutting my door.

"I was in the middle of something."

I leaned back against the wall crossing my arms.

"I saw." He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"What?" I snapped.

"Zuko, no. You can't do this."

I clenched my teeth together, trying to control the fire I wanted to release.

"You don't control me, Aang. Far from it." I said through my teeth.

Before he could say anymore I opened my door and slammed it shut. Walking towards the bed.

"What happened?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nothing." I picked her up and started to kiss her again.

**Well, I know it is short and choppy. Sorry. I suck at writing and I am horribly tired. :P **

**But you needed to know more about at least one of Zuko's girls, that he tried to get over Mai with. I plan on making this longer and including a few other girls. :) **


	2. Mai Memories

**About a week after the last chapter. He is already over Naumi. **

_Mai ran a hand through my hair. _

_"Let's go inside."_

_She stood up from the pond and I took her hand. She didn't hurry her way inside and I didn't care. Anything she did was just fine with me. _

_I pulled her closer to me but she didn't even notice. _

_"Don't you have some Lord-ish duties to get to?" _

_"It can wait." We walked up the steps to the palace. My home._

_I kissed her, gently in front of the entrance. But she didn't kiss me back. _

_I tried again. _

_"Mai? What is wrong?" She looked away. _

_"Zuko, you are great in all but I just don't feel it anymore." _

_I clenched my hands into fist. _

_"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" _

_She looked down at the floor and nodded. _

_"Of course you are. You never felt anything huh? Because you are emotionless! No matter what I do!" _

_I ground my teeth together. _

_"I-I, goodbye Zuko." She hurried off down the steps, rushing towards the gates. Without even a kiss goodbye. _

_"No. Mai." _

_I blinked, hard and was about to go after her. _

_But for what? She doesn't love me. She doesn't care. _

_I whipped around and rushed inside._

I woke up and rubbed my temples with my index fingers.

"I gave her everything." I whispered, to no one in particular. I just needed to say it out loud.

I turned my head to my window to see that it was barely light outside. I sighed and laid my head back down.

**Just to add to Zuko's Issues. He also has girlfriend issues. Poor Him.**

**This is short but I wanted the chapter to end here. Most of these chapters will be short but there will be a lot of them. **


End file.
